The New Girl
by Lionlover15
Summary: What if their is a new girl that got transfer to Kadic Academy? What if she becomes friends with the Lyoko Warriors and help fight their enemy X.A.N.N.A.? Read and Find out. Pairing Odd/OC First FanFic. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Student

In a boarding school named Kadic Academy. There was four kids named Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois and Odd Dell Robbia. They were all friends and are in a secret group called Lyoko Warriors. It is a game that they go in and help a girl named Aelita (that is stuck was still in the game) to fight this enemy or virus called X.A.N.N.A together they fight to help save everybody from it. That was until there was a new member in the group that was the new student of Kadic Academy. for

* * *

Today was another day in Kadic Academy for the Lyoko Warriors. Once when everybody was in class and the bell ring it was the start of class. Then the teacher came in. Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich was in this class. The teacher than said "Ok class today we have a new transfer student." Everybody was wondering, whispering and muttering on who was this new student? " You can come in now." Said the teacher. Then the door open there was a girl about their age and has white fair skin. She has long red hair tied in a ponytail. Also has brown hazel eyes. Finally she was wearing a pink button up t-shirt with blue jeans and black converse to finish her outfit. At the other side of the classroom Odd was staring at the new girl. _'Wow she looks pretty wait why am I saying that?' _Odd thought. "You may introduce yourself." Said the teacher. The new girl nodded. "My name is Kat Hanna and I am glad to be here." The new girl now named Kat said kindly. At the other side of the room Odd couldn't stop staring at Kat.

* * *

Later that day Kat was sitting on a bench reading a book. In another direction the group (Lyoko Warriors) was smiling and thinking about how they can all become friends but was wondering if she is a nice person. However they sigh when they saw this girl named Sissy and two other boys ( don't know their names) was walking to Kat's direction. When Kat was reading she felt a light tap on her shoulder but she ignored it. Then she felt another tap however this time it was rough and she sigh and looked up she saw this random girl with two boys. Then the girl smirk and said "My name is Sissy the daughter of the principal and I was wondering if you can be my friend?" Then Kat just glared at her. _'Why should I be her friend. She is just a rude girl.' _Thought Kat as she kept on glaring at her. Then Kat said "Why should I be friends with a girl I don't even know? Also I would drop dead if I were your friend." Sissy was shocked and just looked away and walk away from Kat. The two boys that always follow Sissy just glared at her. When Kat saw that glare she just glared back at her. At the other side of where the group is they all just chuckled at what happened with Sissy. They saw Kat closed her book, got up from the bench, and went to another place to sit and read her book. Then the boy known as Odd was walking away Ulrich saw this and screamed out "Hey Odd where are you going?" Then Odd answered "Just going for a walk." As he headed to Kat direction. Odd's friends just shrugged.

**Please Review! :)**

**-Lionlover15**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Odd and the Group

When Odd was walking to Kat direction and was wondering how could he talk to her. _'Ok how about Hey how's it going Kat. Wait no no how about Heya Kat! wait no ARGH_ damn it.' thought Odd as he was trying to think of what he could say to Kat.

When Odd made it what Kat was he saw her reading and sitting right by a tree. Odd went to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. Kat sighed _'Please tell me it is not on of Sissy or her damn followers.' _Kat thought. Then she looked up and saw a boy about her age with blonde hair with a purple spot. He was wearing a purple V line over shirt, under was a pink shirt, also purple pants and yellow shoes to top it off. "Hi." said the boy. "Hi." said Kat. "You must be that new girl named Kat right?" Kat looked up to him and smiled and said "Yes I am and you're name is?" "My name is Odd nice to meet you." Said the boy now named Odd said. "Likewise." Said Kat very happily. As Kat closed her book and stand up and started to walk with Odd. Odd was looking at her and was what to start a conversation. "So Kat." Said Odd trying to start a conversation. "Yes Odd what is it?" Questioned Kat. "Well I was wondering...how do you like this school so far?" said Odd while he was blushing but not too much. Also Kat didn't notice that he was blushing. "It's good so far and the teachers seem nice." said Kat softly and happliy to talk to someone. "That's really great to hear." said Odd. He was happy for her that she likes this new school. Then they started having a really good conversation.

Then Odd said "Hey do you want to meet some of my friends they are really nice you might like them." Kat smiled "I would love to meet you friends Odd . It really is kind of you." Kat said very happily to meet more new started walking back to the school. Soon recess will be over soon.

When they finally made it back to the school. Odd friends was waiting and wondering where the hell is he? When Odd saw the group, he ran to them will someone was following him. "Hey guys!" said Odd. "Odd where have you been." said another blonde boy but wearing glasses. Everybody in the group was waiting for a answer for Odd to answer. Odd looked at them sheepishly and said "Well I had a really good walk and I met and talk to the new girl named Kat Hanna and she is right behind me." When they heard that they saw the new girl that wa introducted in class today. Kat saw them. "Hi" she said shyly. The girl with black short hair saw that she is kinda of shy meeting new people sometimes. She went over and said very kindly. "Hey there is no need to be shy and my name is Yumi and you must be Kat that Odd was talking about. It's nice to meet you Kat." said the black haired girl know named Yumi. Kat smiled for the girl named Yumi. "It is very nice to meet you Yumi. said Kat. The rest of the group introduced themselves as well. "My name is Jermine." said the blonde with the glasses. "And my name is Ulrich." said the brown boy. "It's so great to meet you all!" said Kat happily while smiling. Kat was so glad she found some friends.

**Please Review! :) **

**-Lionlover15**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: X.A.N.N.A's Attack

In the world of Lyoko. At the Forest Sector there was X.A.N.N.A.'s evil monsters. The towers was deactivated by the color blue but now it is activated by X.A.N.N.A. that means a lot of trouble.

At Kadic Academy it was time to go to class since recess is now over. Kat was very happy that she has made four new friends so far. Some of them were in her classes which is great. When they head to class they sat in a seat. Odd sat next to Kat. Also Jermie sat with Ulrich. Yumi was in another class. Then class started it was pretty boring Kat almost feel asleep but then Kat raise her hand. The teacher saw it and said "Yes Kat?" "Um can I go to the bathroom? Please." said Kat very sheepishly. The teacher sighed and said "Yes you may go to the bathroom." While the teacher went back to the when to the bathroom and washed her hands and put some water on her face. She sighed. "Brand new start and new friends." said Kat happily and she also smiled. Suddenly there was a weird black fog from the heater. Then Kat saw it. "Huh what is that?" Then it went straight to her.

In class Odd was copying the notes that was chalk board straight to his notebook. Then there was a loud scream coming from the girls bathroom. _'Kat. Oh This bad X.A.N.N.A's attacking now.' _thought Odd. He was now worried about Kat. Everybody was whispering and wondering who has scream. "Everybody calm down it must has been someone doing pranks in another area in the school."al said the teacher trying to clam down the class. Everybody finally calm down. "Now back to the lesson." said the teacher as she continue the lesson until some students raised their hands. "Yes Odd." said the teacher. "Um could I go to the infirmity, I have a really bad stomach ache." lied Odd. Then she saw Jermine and Ulrich and wanted them to go take Odd to the infirmity. The teacher nodded and let them go.

Once when they were out of the classroom Jermine started to say "Ok let's get to the factory and...' "No how about we split up Einstein you go with Ulrich and I will get Kat from X.A.N.N.A." interrupted Odd. They were shocked but decide to do that. "Fine let's go Ulrich." said Jermine. Ulrich nodded and they both headed to the factory. Jermine took out his phone and called Yumi about what is happening.

Odd headed to the girls bathroom. He already knows that he is no allow to be in there but it was a big emergency and that is to save Kat. When he rushed in he scream out her name. "KAT!" There was Kat trying to fight this 'bad fog or gas' and get out of here. Once when she heard her name she saw it was Odd. "Odd what are you doing here. Hey don't you belong in the boy's bathroom?" Kat said to Odd. When he heard that Odd just blushed. Kat didn't notice and said "Nevermind can you help me out here Please." begged Kat. Odd nodded and grabbed Kat arm and ran out of the bathroom.

Once when they got out of the girl's bathroom Odd saw Kat with her hands crossed and with a serious face. Then she said "Odd what's going on?" "Uhh." Then Odd's phone started to ring. He took it out and it was Jermine. He sigh and than said in a happy tone. "Hi Jermine!" "Odd there is no time to goof around." said Jermine very seriously. "Ok Einstein what going on." said Odd still in a happy tone. "I need you to get to the factory Aelita and the others need your help." Said Jermine. "But Jermine Kat is with me what should I do?" Odd questioned to Jermine. "Then maybe you should ditch her so you can help us." said Jermine. "NO WAY am I ditching Kat." Yelled Odd. Kat was listening this on what Odd was saying. Then Odd sighed and said "Fine ok bye." Then Odd hanged up the phone and put it in his pocket. "So you want to ditch me huh." said Kat sadly. Odd looked up at her and saw her eyes were covered by her bangs. He saw there was tears going down on her face. "Kat." mumubled Odd. "Why Odd why?" said Kat very sadly. I'm sorry Kat but O will tell you the truth." said Odd. "Really?!" said Kat with a kind, sweet and happy smile that Odd misses so much. "Yeah and I'll tell you along the way to the factory." said Odd seriously again. Kat nodded.

** XXXXX**

**Well that was longer than usual.**

**Please Review**

**-Lionlover15 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Going to Lyoko and meeting Aelita

As Kat and Odd headed to the factory. They were at the elevator and Kat was so excited to see what this 'factory' is. Odd looked at her and Kat was grinning. They went into the elevator. Odd smiled and thought _'Wow she sure is happy when the sun is shinning.' _When Odd and Kat got into elevator Odd press the button that lead to the computer room. When the elevator opened there was Jermine on a huge computer. Jermine saw Odd but didn't notice Kat yet. Jermine smiled and said "Odd everybody is at Lyoko fighting and they really need your help..." Jermines gaze went over to Kat and was shocked that Odd brought someone to the factory. Then he said "Ok Odd get to the scanners and get you on to Lyoko." 'Ok Einstein.' said Odd. As he went to the elevator and head to the scanners. Kat looked at Jermine shyly and upset that he doesn't trust her anymore. Suddenly Jermine smiled at her and she gave him at one of her sweet, kind smiles. She than went over to Jermine. "Hey what is all of this?" questioned Kat. Jermine looked up from the computer. "This is the super computer and..." Then Jermine started explaining about Lyoko. Kat nodded her head in understander everything he said. "Wow that amazing." said Kat super excited about it. Jermine nodded and then went back to the super computer and Kat was watching. "Ulrich, Odd and Yumi you all have only 20 life points. In Lyoko the three of them was fighting these evil monsters from their enemy X.A.N.N.A. There was 5 megatanks and 8 blocks. "That's a whole lot of them." Said Kat. Jermine nodded in agreement. Yumi was then shot down by one of the megatanks. Ulrich saw this and screamed out her name but didn't notice and was game over for him and was devirtlize too. Kat saw the whole thing from the computer and was worried for Odd that he was going to be devirtilize and won't save Aelita. The Kat then said "Jermine." Then Jermine looked up to her. Yumi and Ulrich came back from the scanners and was shocked that Kat was there. "Jermine let me go to Lyoko and help Alita and Odd." said Kat seriously. Jermine was shocked to hear this. Then Kat started heading to the elevator. "But Kat..." started Jermine. However it was too late she was heading to the scanner room. Jermine sighed. Then he started talking in the headpiece and said "Uh guys." Aelita and Odd looked up at the sky of Lyoko where they usually hear him. Aelita then asks "What is it Jermine?" "Will you see Kat is coming to Lyoko."said Jermine. Aeita was shocked and asked "But who brought her here." There was no answer. Aelita look at Odd and he said "Well..." Then Odd started to explain about Kat to Aelita while he was fighting.

In the scanner room Kat was looking around and she said to her self _'So I get in one of this sphere things. Ok that doesn't look so hard.'_ "Hey Jermine." she shouted out from the scanner room. At the computer lab room Jermine heard her and said "All you have to do is step into the scanners and I will virtualize you to Lyoko." Kat nodded and she stepped in and the doors closed. "Transfer Kat." She felt air blowing on her face and hair. "Scanning Kat." She then felt herself going up in the air in the scanner. "Virtualzation." Then she saw a flash of light. _  
_

In Lyoko Kat was virtualize and she fell right on her butt. "Ow." she said very upset. She was wearing a pink spaghetti tank top, she had pink arm warmers. She is wearing blue shorts with pink leg warmers. Her feet was wrap in pink bandages. Around her neck was a long ribbon the was hot pink. Strapped around her back was arrows. Her hair was hot pink highlights. Just like Aelita she had pink markings at the end of her eyes.

Then she saw Odd fighting these weird monsters. "Hey Odd!" shouted Kat. Odd looked at her and waved and went back to fighting. Then Kat stared walking and saw a girl that had pink hair, green eyes, elf ears with on one earring on one ear only that looks like a fishing lure. She is wearing a light pink, maroon-edged sleevelets covering her lower arms. Kat ran over to her. "Hi." said Kat. Aelita then said "Hi what's your name. My name is Aelita." Said the pink haired girl named Aelita. "My name is Kat." "Will it is very nice to meet you Kat." said Aelita very happily to meet a new friend. "Likewise." Said Kat. Then she looked over at Odd. "Um what is Odd doing?" Kat asked Aelita. Aelita smiled and said "Odd is fighting does monsters and you can help to if you want explained Aleita. Kat nodded and she ran to where Odd was. She was really to help Odd and kick some monster butt.

**Please Review!**

**-Lionlover15**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Disclaimer I don't own the show Code Lyoko only my OC's. Plus sorry for not putting it on chapter 1.**

Chapter 5: Fighting on Lyoko

Kat ran to Odd but stopped and relized that she doesn't have any weapons. "Hey Jermine. If you are somewhere I have a little problem." Kat yelled at the sky hopping that Jermine can hear her. In the lab Jermine heard every word. He was looking for it and found what he was looking for and that was Kat's attacks. Back at Lyoko, Kat was upset that she won't be able to fight. "Hey Kat it's Jermine. I found some attacks you have." Jermine said from the computer lab. Kat smiled. "Sweet." she said. "You're attacks is you can use your arrow." he said. "But there is no bow just arrows." Kat replied."Will your suppose to say the word 'bow' then, it will appear. Also your other attack is called Energy field." **(A.N. I just want Kat to have this attack too because it cool and awesome.) **Jermine said. Kat smiled and said "Thank you Jermine you really are a great help." Jermine was flattered at what Kat said to him. "Thank you Kat." he said. "No prob Einstein." she said happily. Then Kat started heading to Odd and said "Bow" Then there came a swirl of pink energy and there was the bow in her hand. Kat grinned. She than put the arrow in the bow and aim for the evil monsters that is attacking Odd. She aim and let go.

Where Odd was, he was having a hard time. He was trying to hit them with his Laser Arrows. However he kept on missing them. He sighed and saw zooming pass him, it was a arrow and it hit one of the monsters. Odd looked behind him and saw Kat with a bow. "Hey Odd looks like you need some help." said Kat grinning at Odd. Odd looked at her and thought _'Wow that outfit of hers in Lyoko makes her look cute..'_ Then he shook his head '_Why am I thinking.'_ Kat looked at his and said worriedly "Odd are you okay?" Odd snapped out of his thoughts and said "I'm find." Kat looked at him by the face saying 'Are you sure you're okay.' Odd than nodded stupidly. Suddenly Kat saw another bock firing a laser. "ODD LOOK OUT!" Kat screamed out loud and shot it with another arrow. Odd turn around and saw a block being destroyed by Kat's arrow. Odd than smiled and said "Thanks Kat." She smiled too and said "No problem Odd" Finall they went back to fighting they destroyed most of the monsters all there was left was one megatank and it was heading toward Aelita. There eyes widen and Kat act very quickly by running to Aelita. She didn't have any time to take out her bow and arrows. Aelita started backing away and was scared. Kat kept on running and running to help save Aeilta from that megatank. _'I guess I not going to make it.' _She thought and closed her eyes waiting for the moment. It. Didn't. Come. She than opened her eyes and saw in shocked that Kat was there holding the megatank's attack with two strange energy things that was the color pink. She turned around and smiled at Aelita and went closer and closer to the megatank as she could. It was very hard but she tried her best. Aelita looked at her at shocked. Then Kat looked at her and said "Aelita move quickly!" When Kat said that it got out of her shock and ran to get out of the way. Once when Aelita got out of the way Kat quickly let go one of her 'pink energy things' and made another one and aim at the symbol and shot it while shouting "Energy Field!" It hit the megatank then did a perfect backflip and landed on her feet softly. However the energy the megatank made hit Kat.

In the computer lab Jermine, Yumi and Ulrick was shocked at what Kat did and also happy that Aelita is safe.

Back at Lyoko Kat was breathing heavily from the damage, was when the megatank hit her hard. She looked at Odd and chuckled that he was still shocked at what she did to that megatank. However she didn't notice that one wasp was flying towards them and aim at Kat. Kat was still smiling for her victory. Odd notice the wasp and screamed out "KAT LOOK OUT!" Kat looked and said "Huh" However it was too late it shot her right on her back and she was devirtilized. Odd was upset and shouted out "Laser Arrow!" It shot it right at the symbol and it was destryed. Then he said "You may now go Princess." Aelita smiled and went in to the tower.

When she got in parts of the symbol lighten up. Once when she was at the final on she foated up and landed on a second one. Finally the symbol lighten up and she went to the middle and there is a board and but her hand on it, it showed her hand print and it wrote:_  
_

Aelita

CODE LYOKO

Then she said "Tower deactivated."

At the compter lab Yumi, Ulrich and Jermine smiled at their victory. Then Jermine went back to the computer he started to devirtillizing Odd, while Yumi and Ulrich headed to the elevator to see Odd and their little guest: Kat at the scanner room. They went into the elevator and press the button and wait for the destination.

**Please Review! **

** -Lionlover15 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Joining the Lyoko Warriors

When Yumi and Ulrich finally made it to the scanner the room, they saw Odd on the foor next to a unconscious Kat laying on the floor. They ran to them and saw Odd shaking Kat to wake up. "Kat wake up!" Odd shouted. Then he heard a stir of moans. He look at Kat and saw she was waking up. "Are you okey." Odd asked in worrie. "That...was...AWESOME!" said Kat happily and exited. Everybody looked at her with relief while laughing than the laughing stop and it was change into seriousness.

Then Jermine and the gang led her back to the computer room. Jermine than said "Kat." She than looked at him in the eye. "Since you were analysis in Lyoko the Return to the Past won't work on you." Jermine said. Kat looked at him with confussion that said "You mean that this 'Return to Past' thing is to go back into time." Kat said plainly. The gang nodded in agreement about what she said. "Anyways you have to keep it as a secret." said Jermine. Then Kat said "Why do I have to keep it as a sercret?" questioned Kat. Jermine gave her a lot of reasons why and Kat kept on nodded her head nany times.

Suddenly Kat got another good question. "Hey where is Aelita?" Jermine looked at her and said "She is still on Lyoko." Kat looked at Jermine at shocked and ask "Why can't you?" Jermine started explaining about Aelita. Kat nodded in understatement. Just suddenly there was a girl that pop up on the screen. It was Aelita. She smiled then said "Hi everybody." The gang and Kat looked over and saw it was Aelita and smiled. Kat went over to the super computer. "Hi Aelita." She said happily. Then Aeilta then said "Kat I want to thank you for saving me from those metal tanks." Kat grin at what she said and said "No problem Aelita its the less I could do." she said while grining.

Than Kat turned around and saw Yumi, Jermine, Odd and Ulrich smiling and grining at her. "What?" questioned Kat. Finally Jermine said "Welcome to the team Kat." Kat smiled. "But you have to keep it as a secret." he said seriously. Kat nodded. "Thanks guys." she said. There was now a new member in the team of Lyoko Warriors. The End for now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know this chapter was very short and SORRY! Anyways it tookme so long because I was very busy. Also there will be a sequal in this story coming soon. Until Next Time.**

**-Lionlover15 **


End file.
